Patch panels or cross-connect products provide a centralized point for connecting voice and/or data lines. Patch panels include a plurality of energy transmission connectors, e.g., electrical connectors and/or fiber optic cable connectors. Patch panels are commonly located in confined, relatively remote areas, such as termination closets. Installers generally perform wire terminations with little room to maneuver patch panels or themselves. Therefore, patch panel assemblies must be compact to save space, and to facilitate installer access to each patch panel.
Each connector must be appropriately and clearly labeled to facilitate the proper connection. The labeling must be easily visible despite the presence of numerous cables which tend to obscure the labels provided on or immediately adjacent directly on the connectors. High density is required to allow the maximum quantity of connectors in a limited rack or closet space. Relatively large numbers of connectors and cables or patch cords within a limited space requires efficient use of the space without undue complexity and without undue restriction on the ability to make and break the connections.
Most patch panels are mounted on either a rack or a wall mount bracket and require rear access. When individual conductors are to be coupled to the insulation displacement contacts on the jacks or connectors, the limited space available when the patch panels are mounted in a rack makes maintenance difficult. Also, conventional bracket mounted patch panels cannot be densely stacked and provide limited patch panel access. Additionally, cable access to conventional mounted brackets occurs through the top or bottom of the bracket to prohibit stacking.
An example of a prior art patch panel can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,698 to Bullivant, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.